The present invention relates to both two blade and two blade with grounding post electrical plugs and adapters, i.e. three (3) prong adapters, and more particularly to rotating plug adapters. Conventional plug adapters and plugs typically extend in a one-way outward direction perpendicular to a wall receptacle. As a result, conventional plugs often obstruct the positioning of furniture, appliances and other items close to wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,921 to Chou teaches flat profile rotating electrical plugs suitable for narrow areas. Such plugs, however, require direct wiring to an electrical apparatus or appliance, and are therefore incompatible for enabling rotation of an existing plug at a wall receptacle. Similarly, known extension cords and power strips with rotating plugs require direct wiring to the plug that is plugged into the receptacle.
A need therefore exists for a rotating plug adapter with an integral receptacle that does not require direct wiring to an electrical appliance. Further there is a need for a rotating adapter enabling conventional plugs to be rotatably oriented directly at a wall receptacle without an additional extension cord or power strip wired to a plug.